Just the Girl I'm Looking For by Harvey McKenzie
by Angel of Pandemonium
Summary: well, Harvey found a girl that he likes... she just doesn't like him!


Disclaimer: I don't own the KND characters that appear in this, only Terry. But it is about time someone tries to make Harvey's life hard. And I don't own the awesome song either.

Just the Girl I'm Looking For

She's cold and she's cruel  
>But she knows what she's doin' <p>

"Hey, McKenzie!" she yelled at my back.

Oh man, it was her. The one girl that I really didn't want to see right now… the one girl that took my breath away- and did it on purpose. Terrenda- Terry Jacobs. And I say that numbuh 60 is masochistic… ha, if he's bad, I'm just as bad. Why? Because I've fallen in love with this girl. Yeah, me, Harvey McKenzie, in love with a girl. And I'm only 12 years old.

She pushed me in the pool  
>At our last school reunion <p>

I mean, come on, she pushed me in the POOL in Jamaica when we sector leaders were on vacation!

She laughs at my dreams  
>But I dream about her laughter <p>

She laughed when I said that I wanted to be a writer, and from that time on, her laugh was etched in my mind. Seriously that girl's laugh is like… the prettiest sound that I've ever heard.

Strange as it seems  
>She's the one I'm after <p>

Strange isn't it; The one and only Harvey falling in love with the one girl that ridicules me? Ha ha. 

Cause she's bittersweet  
>She knocks me off of my feet <p>

She's the rudest, meanest girl that I know- worse than 86… at least to me. She purposely trips me. And seriously, I think that she has it in for me.

And I can't help myself  
>I don't want anyone else <p>

Ah, zero help me, I can't help but want her. No one else…

She's a mystery  
>She's too much for me<br>But I keep coming back for more  
>She's just the girl I'm looking for <p>

She's definitely a mystery. I can't tell what she's thinking most of the time, it's almost too much to take, yet, like an idiot, or an obsessed freakaziod, I keep coming back for more. Can't ask for anything more than a spitfire brunette with the deepest chocolate eyes that I've ever seen. 

She can't keep a secret  
>For more than an hour <p>

I will never forget the day she told everyone at the moon base that I was Haphephobic. Not that anyone cared- or didn't know, but still, AFTER I told her NOT to tell anyone. AN HOUR AFTER I TOLD HER NOT TO TELL!

She runs on one hundred proof attitude power 

The girl's got a serious attitude, too. It's like she can't function without making some sarcastic, rude, or totally mean remark to me.

And the more she ignores me  
>The more I adore her <p>

The more she ignores me, the more I find myself wanting her, and adoring her

What can I do  
>I'd do anything for her <p>

Well, that spoke for itself. 

The way she sees it's me  
>On her caller I.D.<br>She won't pick up the phone  
>She'd rather be alone<br>But I can't give up just yet  
>Cause every word she's ever said<br>Still ringing in my head  
>Still ringing in my head <p>

I tried to call her once…. And it didn't work too well. She didn't answer. She later told me that she'd rather be alone. Not that I'm gonna stop trying. I'm not giving up JUST yet…mostly because her voice still rings in my head long after she speaks to me.

She's cold and she's cruel  
>But she knows what she's doin'<br>Knows just what to say  
>So my whole day is ruined<p>

"Hey Harvey, How's the penthouse?" she called

She's cold and she's cruel, and she knows what she does to me. And she knows exactly what to say so my good day is ruined. Yet, I love her. Maybe Rachel could help me out with her…

Cause she's bittersweet  
>She knocks me off of my feet<br>And I can't help myself  
>I don't want anyone else<br>She's a mystery  
>She's too much for me<br>But I keep coming back for more

She's Just the girl I'm looking for  
>I'm looking for<br>I'm looking for  
>I'm looking for<br>Just the girl I'm looking for.

OKAY, Not my best, what do you think? I had soooo much fun making Terry. She's really a fun girl. Next, I'm probably gonna introduce her twin sister, Jazzmine. With Paddy Fulbright. Tell me what you think. R&R


End file.
